Search engines allow users to search indexes of various types of items, such as products offered for sale, social networking profiles, web pages, images, videos, audio tracks, and/or other types of items. To search, a user provides a search query, which may be a string of terms, perhaps with Boolean or other connectors. The search engine receives the search query and executes a search against the index of items. In response to the search, a result set is returned. The search engine may then employ a relevance algorithm to rank the results. The relevance algorithm may take into account a variety of factors, such as closeness of match to the search query, location of matching terms in the item, popularity of the items, and so on. The results, or a subset of results, are then presented to the user in ranked order within a network page.